The Struggle
by weepingangel9578
Summary: Don't let them break you. Don't show them weakness. You have to stay strong for your brothers, for your friends. Will his family rescue him in time? I rated this story T because there is mention of violence and injury but nothing to bloody or gory.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything TMNT**

**The text in italics is the characters thoughts, so they are not being said out loud.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I never have been good with it.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated good and bad, just please don't unleash your fury on me. **

**I am also open for suggestions on where I can go with the story, or how I can add to my writing.**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

The sound of chains ringing and joints cracking echoed off of the walls of the small, dark, cold, and unforgiving cell in which he was being held. His arms were chained awkwardly above his head with absolutely no room for movement. He was forced to stay on his knees due to the way his legs were chained. He had already lost all feeling in his legs and arms, but he lost that a long time ago. _Don't focus on the pain think about friends, family, anything but this. _The thoughts were swirling around in his head, a desperate distraction. _Think of your brothers. Their smiles, laughs, even their terrible jokes. Think of Master Splinter. His wise words, the comfort he would give when you are feeling down, the times you spend hours just talking with him. _

His attention was drawn from his family when he heard the heavy footfalls approaching. He shrunk away when memories of the previous experiences with those footfalls replayed in his mind. _Don't let them break you. Don't show them weakness. You have to stay strong for your brothers, for your friends. _Once again he looked up at the steel door standing between him and freedom. The footfalls were coming closer._ Think of April…_his thoughts trailed off as terror took its place; only a few more feet between him and the owner of those footsteps, only a few more feet between him and pain. _Think of Casey, Angel, Leatherhead_…..again his thoughts trailed off, for his attention was drawn to something else, the door was opening.

He kept his head down; he wouldn't give his captor the satisfaction of seeing the fear in his eyes. He watched the cold cement floor with great concentration. On the inside he was flinching with each footstep, for with each one a memory surfaced.

_Ten more steps…_

The pain of being repeatedly punched and kicked

_Nine more…_

The sickening sound of his katana being unsheathed to be used against him

_Eight…_

The cruel laughter as he slumped against his chains panting, desperate for air after another beating

_Seven…_

His screams echoing off the walls as his joints are slowly dislocated

_Six…_

The feeling of searing hot metal relentlessly being pressed to his skin

_Five…_

The anger as his captors curse and insult his family, his friends, everyone he cares about

_Four…_

The agonizing minutes waiting for the next wave of pain

_Three…_

The sound of the steel door sealing once more, cutting off his freedom

_Two…_

The cold and loneliness inside his cell

_One…_

Time seemed to slow down as two metal boots appeared in his vision. Before he could react, he felt any icy hand roughly grab his chin and pull it upward. He was met by two cold, heartless, and evil eyes that seemed to be desperately looking for fear on their prisoners face. _A fear I will not show._ In defiance he gave his captor an arrogant smirk. Then his captor's voice, which was as cold as his eyes, filled his ears.

"Hello Leonardo."


	2. Chapter 2

**So in this chapter I tried to add in Raph's Brooklyn accent, so that is why some words may seem funny.**

* * *

In defiance he gave his captor an arrogant smirk. Then his captor's voice, which was as cold as his eyes, filled his ears.

"Hello Leonardo."

* * *

"Come on Donnie! It's been two fricken' months!"

"I am trying Raph! What do you think I have been doing in here, playing video games?"

"I don't know, but whateva you are doing you still don't have a single thing to show for it!"

"Guys please stop. This isn't going to help find Leo."

The purple and red clad turtles shifted their raging gazes from each other to their youngest sibling. Their eyes immediately softened when they saw Mikey's face. He was pale, and his eyes shown red from under his orange mask. It was obvious to all that he had been crying; he still had dark tear marks on his mask. Raph let out a long sigh. He had heard Mikey crying day and night when Leo had first gone missing. When Raph had gone to check on Mikey he found his room empty. He followed the sobs and wails to Leo's room. The site he was confronted with broke his already grieving heart. Mikey was curled up in Leo's bed wrapped in his blankets. In between his sobs Raph could make out a few words. "Leo…come back…I miss you…" suddenly Mikey began twisting and turning, struggling against some invisible force. Then he started screaming. "NO DON'T HURT HIM…LEAVE HIM ALONE!...NOOO LEO!" Raph raced over to his little brother desperately trying to wake him from his nightmare. Mikey finally awoke and began bawling. He latched onto the red clad turtle and wouldn't let go for anything. Over the two months Mikey lost his smile and his 'happy go lucky' attitude. His crying became a part of life around the lair.

Raph turned his head as his purple masked brother directed his attention back to the computer he had been pouring over nonstop trying to find Leo. Raph let out another sigh as he relived Donnie's new habits. Donatello hardly left his lab. He had to be physically dragged out to sleep and eat, even then he got two maybe three hours of sleep and 'eating' consisted of a piece of toast maybe and several cups of coffee. Raph looked up and could see the stacks of empty coffee bags piled up against one of the walls. Donnie had moved the coffee maker to his room about a month ago. The hotheaded turtle recalled the first week without Leo. He had been trying to help Mikey and had almost completely forgotten Donnie. He shivered at the hatred he felt towards himself for doing that. When he had finally gotten Mikey settled down he went to make sure the genius went to bed. He knocked on the door only to be met with the muted sounds of crying. He opened the door to find Don sitting in his desk chair, head in his hands, crying. He approached him and wrapped him in a hug. After awhile Donnie spoke, "I miss him Raph, I mean who knows what has happened to him, I-I just don't know what to do." Raph sat there in silence, reality slowly sinking in. He had no idea what to do about getting Leo back.

Raph was drawn from his thoughts by the feeling of Mikey encasing him in a hug. He glanced at the purple clad turtle sitting at the desk. He knew it was wrong of him to yell but he couldn't help it. He felt so lost without his older brother, his only older brother. Sure he Leo fought a lot but that didn't mean he didn't love him. He spent his entire life trying to be more like Leo, be-because Leo was everything he wanted to be, Leo was his hero.

Raph was once again drawn from his thoughts when he became aware of the extent of the silence and tension in the room. Suddenly both the purple and red masked turtles looked each other in the eye and said, "I'm sorry."

"No Donnie I was wrong I shouldn't have yelled. I know that you're doin everything you can to find Leo."

"Raph, you don't need to apologize we are all frustrated. I should be apologizing. I was out of line."

Both turtles smiled and hugged before Don turned back to the computer and began typing again. Raph looked up to see Mikey smiling, but all too soon it faded.

"Don't worry Mike, we'll get him back. "

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"That son of a…!"

The sudden out burst from their normally calm sibling had drawn Raph in to see what was bothering Don so much. He looked at the screen and let his own string of curses go.

"Guys what is going on? Guys!"

The look on Raph's face and the uncharacteristic out burst from Don had peaked Mikey's curiosity. He made his way to the computer and as soon as he saw the screen his hands flew up to his mouth and the tears began to flow again.

"I-Is that-""Yeah Mike it is."

"Oh my god."

Raph looked down at the screen and the images on it. Placed in the middle of the screen was none other than the emblem of the foot, the emblem of the shredder, the emblem of their greatest enemy, and the emblem of their brother's captor. Anger was beginning to bubble within Raph. His gaze dropped downwards and his breath hitched just as it had the first time he saw them. Flashing on the screen, begging for attention, were five words. Five words which had stopped the turtles in their tracks, five words which had shaken the brothers to the core, five words that represented their beloved brother's fate.

"Leonardo's final hours have come."


	3. Chapter 3

The lair was almost as busy as the streets of New York, for as soon as the three brothers received the message from the shredder they sprang into action.

Friends had been notified, preparations were being made for Leo's medical needs once he was out, and Donnie and April had feverishly began hacking into the foot network to find out were Leo was being held.

Meanwhile Raph and Mikey were helping Casey and Master Splinter pack medical supplies and other necessities into the battle shell.

"I can't wait ta go bust shredder's skull for what he has done ta Leo"

"Raph we may not have time."

"What do ya mean 'not have time'?"

"Raphael, what your brother means is that Leonardo may be and probably is severely injured."

The two turtles and human could see the visible shiver that racked master splinter's body as he finished his sentence. He was seething with just as much anger, and was just as upset as his three remaining sons. He hated to talk or think about what had been done to Leonardo.

"If this is the case Raphael, you must bring your brother home immediately so he can receive more intensive care."

Raph let out a sigh which was picked up on by the old rat.

"I understand my son. You want revenge on the one who has hurt your loved ones, but if we put revenge first, the ones you are trying to avenge may end up with more wounds then they started with."

"I know, I'm just upset is all."

Master Splinter raised his paw to his sons shoulder and began rubbing in soothing circles. The peace, however, was interrupted when Donatello and April raced into the garage yelling and waving a flash drive.

"WE GOT IT, WE GOT IT!"

"Got what genius?"

"We found out where Leo is being held and we got the pass codes for his cell."

"Well done my son."

"Thank you sensei."

"You too miss O'Neil."

"Of course, anything that will help. You all are like a second family to me."

A frenzied chatter began. Excitement mixed with worry and fear was overwhelming everyone. Suddenly the red clad turtle stood and spoke.

"Alright, everyone ready ta get Leo back?"

Mutants and humans nodded in agreement and began piling into the battle shell, with the exception of April and Casey; they were going to be controlling the computers and directing the turtles.

Just as Master Splinter was getting in the back of the truck he was stopped by Raph.

"No masta, ya need ta stay here."

The old rat let out a sigh.

"Alright my son. Bring your brother back safely."

"We will, masta, we will."

"Alright guys, let's go get our brother."

* * *

With that the three ninja turtles made their way through the sewers of the foot. Their senses were on high alert, checking and re-checking to make sure there were no cameras or foot soldiers, nothing that could give them away.

"Okay, so about 10 feet in front of you there should be a door or an opening on your left. That should lead you to a stairwell." April's voice floated through the headsets the turtles were wearing.

"Thanks April." Donnie replied before a question came to mind, "how far should we go once we reach the stairwell?"

"All the way to the top. Unfortunately the safest way is also the longest. The stairwell should take you to the second floor. From there you will have to go back down to the bottom floor."

All three turtles sighed.

"Alright April, thanks."

"Good luck guys, call me when you need me."

The three brothers continued on with Raph in the lead, Mikey in the middle, and Donnie covering the rear. Soon they made it to the door which April mentioned. Donnie moved to the front and began working on the key pad to get it open. After a minute or two a green light flashed on the key pad and the door unlocked.

"Way to go Donnie!"

"Oh you are too kind."

They passed through the door and were met with a dimly light stairwell. They began moving up with speed, but great caution. Suddenly Raph stopped. Up ahead were five foot ninjas. With a quick hand motion from Raph the turtles sprang into action. Knocking out the ninjas and tying them up before they knew what hit them. They hid them out of site and continued on. Within a few minutes they made it to the end of the stairwell.

"April, you there?"

"Right here Don."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Okay…head out of the stairwell. You should be in a long hallway."

"Yeah."

"Okay, take the third door to your right."

"Got it."

The three traveled to the door and cautiously opened it. It led them to another stairwell.

"Now what April?"

"Are you in the stairwell?"

"Yeah."

"Go down the first two flights and there should be a door. Once you get there go out and be ready. It will lead you to their weapons room. I don't know what it will be like in there."

"Oh joy. Thanks April."

"Alright guys get ready."

"Aren't we always."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on chucklehead."

With that the brothers raced down the stairs and came to the door. They peered through the small window and saw ten or twenety foot working on various weapons."

"Oh great how are we supposed to get through that unnoticed."

"Gentlemen, if I could please have you attention."

Donnie pulled out a small black a green ball shaped device."

"Donnie, what is that?"

"Smoke bomb. All we have to do is knock them out before the smoke clears."

"Alright, no time like the present."

The door was flung open and the smoke bomb thrown. Within three seconds the room was filled with smoke. The three turtles took out the ninjas with ease and were soon standing in the now smoke free room surrounded by tied up unconscious foot soilders.

"Now that is taken care of, where to next April?"

"That was fast."

"It's a ninja thing-OW, what was that for Raph?"

"Raph, Mikey, the adults are talking. Sorry April, what were you saying?"

"There should be a ventilation shaft on the farthest wall to the left. Take that to the end and if all goes well you should end up in the hallway were Leo's cell is."

"Okay, see you soon. You should head back to your apartment with Casey. You need some rest."

"Donnie I am fine. See you soon"

The turtles found their way across the room and climbed into the ventilation shaft. They followed it and came to an opening. They climbed out and found themselves in a cement hallway with steel doors lining the walls.

*Gulp* " Donnie, which on is Leo's?"

"Number 17," Donnie all but whispered.

The turtles slowly made their way to their brothers cell. Dread and worry pooling in the stomachs. They braced themselves for what they might see as Don finished entering the pass code. The door unlocked and Raph pushed it open.

"Leo?"

* * *

**Two chapters in one day. Pretty good if I do say so myself. I will post more tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are some minor sort of graphic descriptions in this chapter. Nothing too bad, there are just the mentions of blood.**

* * *

_They braced themselves for what they might see as Don finished entering the pass code. The door unlocked and Raph pushed it open._

_"Leo?"_

* * *

"Leo, are you here?"

The three turtles nervously looked around the cell. There was a single light bulb in the center of the room which was barely lit so it added a ghostly light to the already unforgiving cell. There were old bloodstains on the floor which made Mike gag when he saw them. One thing, however, was missing. There was no sign of their blue banded brother.

"Donnie, are you sure this is the right one."

"Yes Mikey, April an-"

The purple clad ninja wasn't able to finish, for he was interrupted by a frail and hoarse whisper.

"G-Guys? I-Is that y-you?"

The three brothers, each shaking with fear, slowly advanced towards the voice. They stopped in the darkness for they were unable to see.

"Yo Donnie, ya got a light in that bag of yours?"

"Yeah hang on…"

Soon they were surrounded by light and as they looked around Michelangelo's gaze fell on a person he hadn't seen for a very long time.

"LEO!"

He raced over to his brother, but stopped in his tracks and gasped. He could hear his brothers running up behind him. They stopped when they reached his side and had similar reactions to Mike, abet Raph's was slightly more colorful.

"Oh My God, that mother…LEO!"

Their older brother was barely conscious and slumped on his knees hanging by his wrists against a wall. Donnie knelt down to get a closer look at his injuries and almost got sick. His brother had several gashes on his face, some were still bleeding. He also had large burn marks on his cheek, trailing down his jaw and neck, and they only stopped when they reached his elbow. As if that wasn't enough he was covered head to toe in cuts and bruises. Don could already tell most of them were infected. Leo's limbs were another cause of concern. They were all hanging at odd and unnatural angles. Donatello felt around his brother's middle and when he let out a slight whimper he pulled back. At least half of Leo's ribs were broken. Don could feel the tears trying to escape from his eyes. He hated seeing his older brother in so much pain. Soon felt another presence beside him.

"Damn. Leo what the hell did they do to you."

Leo raised his head slightly and spoke.

"I-I missed y-you all so m-much."

"We missed you too bro. Now let's get you out of this hell hole."

But the reunion was cut short when they heard footsteps approaching and laughter. Leo's eyes widened. He knew who was coming.

"Uh guys, what should we do?"

"Well this is just great."

Both the turtles pulled out their weapons. But before they could go further they were stopped by another hoarse whisper.

"No. I-I will not let you b-be taken t-too."

All three turned to look at their injured sibling.

"You t-three need to h-hide."

"What? Leo what do you mean hide?"

"Y-You three are ninjas r-right?"

"Yeah, of cour-"

"Then use t-the shadows."

"Alright but Leo-"

"Promise me y-you three won't c-come out no m-matter what happens. Alright?"

"Leo you can't-"

Raph stopped for his attention was drawn back to the sounds of someone typing on the key pad.

"A-Alright?"

"Alright Leo"

"G-Good, now hide!"

With that the three turtles disappeared into the shadows. Just in time too, for as the last of them hid the metal door swung open and a man the size of a mountain appeared followed by two foot ninja. Raph growled his name under his breath.

"Hun"

There was a moment of silence and in that time all eyes, turtle and human alike, fell on Leonardo.

"Hello freak. Sleep well?"

The three brothers watched as Hun took a few steps over to their brother and accentuated the last word with a slap to Leo's face. Raph felt his blood boil and found it got his brothers riled up as well, for both of them had clenched their fists into tight balls. Their attention was drawn back to Leo as Hun began talking again.

"It seems those freak brothers of yours are here, making a pretty pitiful rescue attempt if I do say so myself."

All four turtles in the room froze. Leo's eyes nervously dashed over to where he knew his brothers were before returning his gaze to the cell floor.

"I mean they couldn't get to you before I got here."

Leo's body relaxed. Hun didn't know his brothers were here.

"What do think 'Fearless leader'?"

Raph tensed at the nickname. He looked at Leo who remained stoically quiet.

"I asked you a question."

With that Hun lay into the defenseless turtle. He began repeatedly punching and kicking Leo in his stomach. Raph almost jumped out of hiding as Hun backed away and he watched his hero struggle to breathe. But just as he was about to leave the cover of darkness he was stopped by an olive green arm. He traced it back to Donnie who was shaking his head. Raph noticed the tears falling for his little brothers eyes. His gaze then fell on Mikey. He was standing completely still eyes glued to the scene before him. He followed his orange banded brother's gaze and saw Hun pulling out a small remote and pointing it at Leo.

"Okay freak you don't want to talk? Well let's see if this loosens your tongue."

Hun pressed down on a small button and the red, orange, and purple clad turtles watched in horror as their brother's body began uncontrollably convulsing and twitching. Leo somehow remained silent.

"So stubborn Leonardo."

Hun pressed the button again and this time Leo couldn't control his screams.

"Oh how nice to hear that pretty little voice of yours," Hun laughed.

He stood there smiling with glee as the turtle in front of him suffered. Raph and his brothers had had enough. They made their move, starting with the two foot ninja behind Hun. They were unconscious within seconds. They then moved in on Hun, but were stopped by Raphael with a growl.

"Hun is mine."

The two younger turtles backed up and left Raph to deal with Hun. They were concentrating on getting to Leo, because if there was one thing you learn from living with Raph for sixteen years is that you don't want to mess with him when he is angry. Only Leo can talk to him and confront him when he is in that particular mindset.

"Oh Leonardo, how the mighty have fall-"

Hun was unable to finish his sentence as he fell forward with a loud thump and hit the ground unconscious and simultaneously destroying the small remote. Leo looked up and saw a seething Raph standing behind Hun, fists still raised. But the image shortly faded. He could barley focus. He had never felt this much pain before, and to add to it he couldn't breathe. He began to panic. This had never happened before. His vision was black around the edges and it was coming and going at an alarming rate. He soon felt his wrists become free. His arms fell, hanging limply at his sides. He desperately tried not to cry out in pain. But soon his inability to breathe regained his full attention. He had to tell Donnie.

"D-Donnie…I…c-can't…breathe."

He looked up into Don's face and saw his frown deepen. The elder turtle watched as his gentle brother gingerly placed his hands on his stomach and sides and apply slight amounts of pressure. After a minute or so Don's expression changed. It went from a frown to a look of horror. His normally calm sibling started to bark orders.

"Mikey. Raph. We need to get Leo out of here NOW!"

He turned his attention back to his ailing older brother.

"Leo, Leo look at me okay."

Said turtle slowly looked up into his brother's face.

"Your ribcage has collapsed. It is crushing your lungs. Raph! I need you to pick Leo up very carefully and don't let his middle bend at all. Mikey! Contact April. Ask her if she knows anyone who is a surgeon who can keep their mouth shut, oh and Mike we are going to need to go to her apartment; I don't think Leo can make it to the lair."

Each turtle started on their jobs. They opened the cell door and raced off to the closest stairwell and headed back down to the sewers. Soon April was being transferred to Donnie.

"April."

"Yeah I am here Don. And as I told Mikey I have a cousin who is a surgeon and we are already back at my apartment."

"Okay, April does your cousin live here?"

"I think so."

"You need to call her immediately. Tell her to bring anything she might need to repair a collapsed ribcage."

"Don-"

"I got to go April."

Don put away the headset and focused on the turtle in his brothers arms.

"Leo I know it is hard but I need you to try and breathe as normally as possible."

He received a barely noticeable nod in response. He could see his brother was slowly slipping.

"Leo I need you to stay with me…Leo?"

It was too late Leo had already passed out. The brothers continued on and soon found their way to the battleshell and loaded in. Mikey hopped in the driver's seat and started speeding off to Aprils while Donnie and Raph sat in the back with Leo. Raph was holding his brother's hand and Don was trying to tend to his other wounds. Suddenly Raph piped up.

"Donnie why do we need a surgeon?"

Don sighed "because…Raph, Leo's ribcage collapsed and it is crushing his ribs, which basically means...he is suffocating."

Don saw his brother tense at the explanation.

"But why can't you fix it Don?"

Donnie froze. "Because Raph, I-I don't know how"

Silence passed between the two as Raph looked back down at his brother's barely breathing form. Don could tell that his older brother was trying with all his might to fight his tears, but Don knew he was fighting a battle he could never win.

"I just don't know how Raph."

* * *

**I know, I know I feel bad for torturing Leo and his brothers, but I promise it only gets happier from here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter introduces an original character of mine that I kind of came up with on the fly, so yeah. I own none of the TMNT rights but Nellie is mine.**

* * *

_Silence passed between the two as Raph looked back down at his brother's barely breathing form. Don could tell that his older brother was trying with all his might to fight his tears, but Don knew he was fighting a battle he could never win._

_"I just don't know how Raph."_

* * *

April O'Neil stood in her apartment in complete silence; a phone pressed to ear with such intensity one would have thought that the red headed woman thought that the closer she was to the phone the faster it would be answered. She sighed when her call once again went to voicemail. She was no way going to give up. She tried again.

"Come on Nellie. Pick up. Pick up!"

Sure enough a very anger and irritated voice came blasting through the speakers of the telephone.

"Who the hell is this?! What could be so important as to call me at two in the freaking morning?!"

"Nellie?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"April."

"April, hey! Wait, why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

April sighed. "A very close friend of mine has been seriously injured."

"Oh dear, are they alright? Why are you calling me to tell me this?"

"Well his ribcage has collapsed and he is…suffocating."

The young woman paused at the end of her sentence. She could barely grasp how someone could be so evil that they would injure a teenager.

"Jesus, that is terrible, but how does this concern me?"

"I was hoping you could come over and try to fix him up."

"Wait wait wait, Do what!"

"Please Nellie!"

"Send him to a hospital. I am not going to have the proper tools to operate on him."

"No you don't understand. He can't go to a hospital."

"And why is that?"

"He is…different."

"Different"

"Yeah different. Anyway, Nellie he is only sixteen. He has three younger brothers who depend on him and a father who also needs him. If you don't come he will die. So I am begging you."

"…"

There was silence on the other line for a minute or so before a hasty reply came through.

"Alright, I will be there in 10 minutes max."

"Oh thank you."

With that the line went dead. April's anxiety was slightly lessened but she couldn't stop thinking about Leo's condition. _Why would someone do that to a child, to someone so innocent, someone who has done nothing but try and help others for his entire life. Why?_ She was drawn from her thought by the sound of someone coming up the fire escape and the faint sounds of someone giving out orders.

"Be careful…Yeah that way…No not like that"

She ran over to the window and low and behold there were three turtles standing there with one that was battered and broken in-between them.

"April is your cousin here yet?"

"No, but she should be any minute."

She watched as the three brothers carefully lifted their injured sibling through the window. She could see that all three of them had been crying, especially Mikey.

"Here bring him upstairs."

"Thanks April."

She hurried along with them until they reached the steps.

"Oh Leo…"

"I know."

She whipped around to find Mikey standing behind her tears streaming down his face.

She quickly wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't worry Mike he will be okay. This is Leo we are talking about. He is too stubborn."

She saw the ghost of a smile appear on his face.

"I will wait for my cousin and send her up, now go be with your brothers."

The young ninja nodded and raced up the stairs. Then, almost as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. As she opened it April was met with what would have been a very comical sight if not for the circumstances. Her cousin Nellie was standing in the hallway with what seemed to be the entire staff holding various medical supplies and machines. April just held open the door as they all filed in and set things down. Soon it was just her and Nellie. She took a second to glance over her cousin. They were extremely close in age; she was only one year older then Nellie. Her red hair mirrored her own; she had piercing green eyes that were slightly hidden behind purple glasses. Her cheeks were covered in freckles which made her seem much younger then she actually was. She was of average build, not too skinny, but not overweight, just in the middle. She was wearing worn down jeans and a purple t-shirt that matched her glasses.

"Alright where is this friend of yours, if he is as bad as you said he doesn't have much time left."

April was once again reminded of the precarious position Leo's life was in.

"Yeah they are upstairs."

"They?"

"His brothers are here as well."

Nellie nodded.

"Okay let's do this."

"Wait!"

"April we really don't have time."

Her cousin pushed ahead and was about to open the door which concealed the turtles when April stepped in front of her.

"You remember how I said they are different?"

"Yeah, but April I don't care what they look like, if someone is dying I need to get in there now!"

"Nellie, you don't understand. What I mean by different is…well…they are mutant turtles."

"…"

"Nellie?"

"What?!"

"Come see. They won't hurt you. Look."

April opened the door and what was revealed would have broken even the coldest heart. Leo was lying in the bed barely alive, with his brothers surrounding him. Donnie was muttering to himself trying to tend to Leo's wounds and at the same time wiping tears from his eyes. Mikey was curled up next to Leo on his right side, bawling, with his head buried in Leo's neck. Raph was at Leo's other side holding his brothers hand and trying to keep his tears from falling.

April looked over at her cousin and was surprised by how calm she was. Nellie turned to her and spoke.

"April, I need to start working if he is going to survive."

April nodded and walked with Nellie over to the turtles.

"Guys, this is Nellie. She is going to help Leo."

Raph nodded and walked over to Mikey and pulled him off of Leo and out the door, all the while whispering words of comfort. Don walked over and started telling Nellie details about Leo's condition. April could hear his voice cracking. As she left April could hear Nellie speaking.

"Don't worry. I am not having anybody die on me today."

* * *

**Sorry for the ending but this is my second chapter today so I will update more tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you sooo much to all of you that have reviewed my story, it truly means a lot to me. So here is another chapter of ****The Struggle**

* * *

_Don walked over and started telling Nellie details about Leo's condition. April could hear his voice cracking. As she left April could hear Nellie speaking._

_"Don't worry. I am not having anybody die on me today."_

* * *

April's apartment was almost silent, excluding the endless sound of Raph pacing. It had been an hour and a half since Nellie had arrived to operate on Leo. During that time Mikey had collapsed on April's couch, April had left to go help Casey and Master Splinter bring over some medical supplies that were missing from Nellie's stash, and Raph had been going back and forth between comforting Mikey, and pacing in front on the couch.

"Dude you are going to wear through the rug if you keep doing that."

Raph shot his younger sibling a very unconvincing glare, and continued pacing. Mikey let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch and closed his red and puffy eyes. Soon the red clad turtle could hear soft snoring. He looked over at his brother and found that a smile had crept its way on to his face. Mikey was fast asleep with his head leaned against the back of the couch, one arm dangling off the edge and one across his chest, his legs were thrown haphazardly around him. One was somehow tucked under him and the other was crossed over his other leg and hanging off the side. Unfortunately the way Mikey was laying was eerily similar to the way Leo was when they found him. Raph's smile disappeared and he started pacing again.

All the hotheaded turtle could think about was his brother in the room upstairs. After another half an hour passed he began to get really worried. _Why was it taking so long? Was Leo really hurt that bad?_ Raph shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Come on Fearless. Ya gotta come back ta us. We need ya!"

Just then he heard voices on the fire escape and coming up the hallway. Then the door opened.

"Hey Case. Where are Masta Splinter and April?"

"Splinter wanted to come up the fire escape and April went with him."

Raph nodded in response and when he looked out the window sure enough there was Master Splinter and April making their way up. He hopped out the window and headed down towards them.

"Raphael."

"Hey masta."

"Where are your brothers?"

"Well Mikey fell asleep on the couch and Donnie…"

He paused, for a lump in his throat developed.

"Donnie is still helping Nellie with Leo, but masta I'm really gettin worried. They have been up there for two hours. What if something bad happened?"

Splinter let out a long sigh as he continued up the fire escape.

"I know my son. I am worried for Leonardo as well, but your brother is strong, and he will return to us. He is also in the very capable hands of Donatello and Ms. O'Neil's cousin Nellie."

Splinter stretched out a comforting hand to his distraught son.

"Come, let us go and wait. I would also like to see Michelangelo."

The red banded turtle nodded and continued on until he reached the window. After helping Splinter through he walked to the couch to wake his younger brother.

"Come on Mike, time to wake up, Splinter is here with April and Casey."

"Huh…Splinter…Splinter!"

The youngest turtle stumbled off the couch and nearly crushed their sensei in a bear hug.

"It…is good to see you…to my son, but please I cannot breathe!"

"Sorry sensei."

"It is alright my son."

There was a short silence before Casey spoke up.

"How was Leo when you found him?"

The stocky man immediately regretted bringing up the topic when he saw his ninja turtle friends visibly flinch.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No mister Jones it is alright." The old rat turned to his sons, "I too would like to know of his condition."

The two turtles looked at each other and both let out a long sigh before Mikey started their horrific tale.

"Well, we found Leo's cell, and after a few minutes we found him, but he wasn't in the best of shape. I don't know what his exact wounds were, Donnie didn't tell us, but he was covered in cuts and bruises most looked infected, He had gashes covering his face and he had burn marks trailing down his right cheek, jaw, neck, and shoulder, before they stopped at about his elbow. His arms and legs looked weird too. I think they were either broken o-or dislocated, I'm not sure. I think that he also had some broken ribs already because Donnie was feeling around his middle. We couldn't get to him right away because we heard someone walking down the hall. Leo told us to hide and made us promise not to come out for anything. We did and then," Mikey had to take a deep breath for he was shaking like a leaf. He grasped Raph's hand in a vice. "Then Hun walked in the room. He started talking to Leo and he said some nasty things, but Leo didn't say anything in return," The orange masked ninja looked like he was about to break down but he keep going, his voice growing shakier with each word. "H-Hun wanted him t-to talk, but h-he wouldn't, h-he just wouldn't. S-So, he lay into Leo, punching and kicking him in the stomach, a-and we just stood there!" The flood gates opened. Mikey began bawling and clinging to his older brother for dear life. "How could we let Hun hurt him Raph? H-He's our brother!"

Raph's heart was breaking. He had no idea Mikey felt responsible for what happened. He sighed and began to calm Mikey down. "Mike, it wasn't our fault. Mike look at me," The young turtle slowly raised his head, "Leo knew what was coming. He had us hide so we wouldn't get hurt. He in no way blames us, especially you. He loves you Mikey. That is why he suffered through all that and didn't give up. He loves you." Raph looked into his little brother's eyes and could see the ragging storm within them lessen ever so slightly.

Seeing as Mikey could in no way continue, Raph picked up the story.

"After he had finished, Hun still wasn't happy. He still wanted Leo ta talk. That was when he pulled out the remote. He pointed it at Leo and pushed a button…Leo's body started violently convulsing and shaking. Hun started taunting him but Leo still wouldn't give in. He pushed the button again which I guess made it stronger because Leo started screaming."

His brother's screams echoing off the cell walls was a sound that Raph never wanted to hear again.

"That was when Donnie told us Leo was being electrocuted through the chains holding him, and since the chains were metal and conduct electricity it made it even stronger."

Raph paused and looked at the faces around the room. April and Casey both wore looks of anger mixed with fear and horror. Mikey was bawling again and was still holding on to Raph as if he was going to vanish into thin air any minute. His father wore a similar look to April and Casey, but his was a thousand times worse, for this was his son that was being hurt and tortured, so his rage was fueled by a flame that would rival that of the sun.

"Then we decided we had had enough. I knocked out Hun and Donnie and Mike went to help Leo. Then Leo told Don he couldn't breathe and after Donnie looked him over he found out that Leo's ribcage had collapsed and that he was suffocating from the pressure on his lungs. After that we got out as fast as we could with Leo and headed over here. Donnie told me that his ribcage probably collapsed when Hun started hitting him. Once we got here a minute later Nellie got here, and well you know the rest."

Everyone there in the room was silent, so unfortunately Mikey's crying was amplified to a painful extent. They all just sat there for what seemed like years. They were all shaken to the core from either hearing Leo's tale or reliving it. Suddenly there was a slight noise from upstairs; it was the sound of a door opening.

There stood Don and Nellie. The rag tag family below shivered when they saw the disturbing amount of blood covering the two. Don took notice of the strange stares and spoke up.

"Oh, sorry for the blood, we haven't been able to clean up yet."

"How is Leo?"

Everyone turned towards the owner of the small voice. Mikey had finally finished crying and was looking hopefully at the pair atop the stairs.

Donnie stood still for a moment. Then he looked over at Nellie, turned his attention back to the group downstairs and smiled the largest smile he had smiled in his entire life, but it was Nellie who finally spoke.

"The patient will make a full recovery."

* * *

**Good ending huh? Anyways I am trying to add two chapters a day so check in again later for the seventh chapter. It should be up late afternoon or early evening. I am typing the next chapter as I upload this so hopefully it will be done soon. Oh and Happy New Year everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Donnie stood still for a moment. Then he looked over at Nellie, turned his attention back to the group downstairs and smiled the largest smile he had smiled in his entire life, but it was Nellie who finally spoke._

_"The patient will make a full recovery."_

* * *

Everyone was silent, slowly processing what Nellie had just announced. The silence did not last, for Michelangelo began grinning as if he had won the lottery, which then transformed into him giggling uncontrollably, before finally blossoming into a full out laugh. It brought smiles to the faces of all around him. This was the first time Mikey had laughed and smiled since Leo had gone missing two months ago.

"Aw come here ya chucklehead."

Raph grabbed his younger brother and pulled him into a head lock, all the while wearing a smile that rivaled Mikey's. Donnie was laughing and crying slightly as he walked down the stairs with Nellie close behind him.

"Come on Don, we should go clean up."

She gestured to the blood covering them.

"Oh yeah."

But before Nellie could get to the bathroom though, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a hug.

"You saved Leo. Thank you."

She looked into the smiling face of Donnie, tears of pure joy streaming down his face. Nellie turned as she felt another hand on her shoulder. She followed it to the elderly rat standing beside her.

"We are truly in your debt. Without you, my son Leonardo may not be here."

"There is no need to thank me."

"But it was truly honorable how you were able to put your reservations about our appearance behind you and help us."

"Your son was dying," She rested her hand on Splinter's shoulder, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I kept walking. It doesn't matter what you look like to me."

"You truly are kind Miss Nellie."

"Thank you. And not trying to be rude but I would very much like to wash this blood off."

Donnie laughed and nodded. They turned and left the rest of the group to laugh and talk for a while. Once they returned Don was tackled by Mikey.

"Can we go see Leo now?"

Donnie smiled.

"Yeah Mike just be careful, Leo is still pretty weak."

Mikey nodded and ran up the stairs at the speed of light, with Raph close behind him. Splinter chuckled and followed his sons, at a much slower pace. After a while Nellie decided that should be leaving.

"Just have Don call me if there are any complications."

"Nellie, you would have to drive all the way back over here. Why don't you just stay here?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you April."

They shared a quick hug before turning at the sound of the upstairs door opening. Splinter was walking down the stairs.

"How are they?"

"Very happy to have their big brother back. Now then, would anyone care for some tea?"

* * *

Nellie walked up the stairs to check on Leo one last time before she went to bed. She opened the door and couldn't help but smile. It turns out that she was not the only one still up. Leo's three brothers were sitting around the bed just talking. Mikey was holding Leo's hand and seemed to be telling him about a new trick he had learned on his skateboard and how he would have to show it to Leo as soon as he woke up. Raph was sitting behind Mike his arms wrapped around him in a hug with his back to Nellie. Don was at Leo's other side holding Leo's other hand. Once Mikey was done Don started talking about a new computer program he had come up with and how he thought Leo would love it. She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of Raph's voice.

"Ya can come in ya know."

"How did you know I was here?"

The red clad turtle still had his back to her.

"I'm a ninja. It's what I do."

He turned and she noted the genuine smile on his face. Nellie walked over to the bed.

"I just wanted to check on Leo one more time before I headed to bed."

"He is doing fine Nellie, but thank you."

She nodded and took her leave.

"Night guys."

"Goodnight Nellie, see you in the morning."

She closed the door and as she turned and headed to bed she couldn't help but smile to herself. From what she had seen, she knew that nothing could break this family.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter was short but it was supposed to be more of a transition chapter. Chapters 8 and 9 should be up tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I got some messages from people saying that they kept missing chapters and I think it has been because I am posting two a day. So when your reading I would check the second to last chapter as well to make sure you aren't missing any, because that would be a shame. You don't want to leave out a part of the story.**

* * *

_She closed the door and as she turned and headed to bed she couldn't help but smile to herself. From what she had seen, she knew that nothing could break this family._

* * *

The sun was just beginning to shine into the windows of April O'Neil's upstairs bedroom. Piercing stormy gray eyes, with a hint of light blue were carefully searching the faces of the three sleeping turtles around him. Leo had woken up about three or four hours ago and had been dozing ever since and enjoying the quite. As Leo glanced at his siblings again he felt an overwhelming longing to move and wrap his arms around his brothers, but he didn't want to wake them and his body protested movement with a vengeance. His face felt like it was on fire, but after two months he had become used to the burning pain. His arms and legs felt like lead, and the pain they were causing him was almost unbearable, but he wouldn't let it get to him. Even though his brother's seemed to have popped all of his joints back into their proper places, they had been out of place so long the pain didn't seem to budge. He inhaled deeply and immediately regretted it, for sharp jabs of pain shot up his middle and then back down again. Leonardo let out an almost silent groan of pain as to not wake his tired siblings. He noted that he still was having slight trouble breathing.

As he roamed his brother's faces he felt pangs of guilt attack him. _They all look so much older. What kind of stress have I put them through? Have they gotten any sleep these past two months? Judging by the way they are asleep now, I'd say not._ His brothers looked like they had been run ragged looking for him, not that we wasn't glad that they took him out of that hopeless place, but he never wanted them to become this desperate and upset. He could still see the tear streaks on Mike and Don's faces and masks. He knew Raph's were there too, but he would never let his little brothers, who he was so protective of, see his tough exterior break. The leader sighed and let one of his thoughts slip through.

"I am so sorry guys."

He looked down to his right side, for there was a slight movement. His biggest little brother was beginning to wake.

"Wha time is it?" Raph grumbled.

Leo could help but let a small smile appear on his lips. _God it felt good to smile._

"It is five in the morning Raph, go back to sleep."

The red masked turtle slightly nodded and made himself more comfortable.

"Alright Leo."

Leo felt his little brother's form tense. He was given a seconds warning before his brother shrieked at the top of his lungs and jumped on him.

"LEO!"

Leo let out a shriek of his own, but unfortunately his was from the extreme pain pulsating through his entire body. He took ragged breaths and looked into his little brother's petrified face.

"I'm…alright. Just please…don't do…that again."

Raph smiled sheepishly and took his brother's hand.

"LEO!"

Said turtle turned to see his purple clad brother smiling at him, and let out a grunt as he was hugged by the gentle turtle. Thankfully Don had been aware of his injuries and hugged him around his neck, although Leo inwardly sighed, for even that hurt like hell.

"Wha…Leo…LEO! OH MY GOD!"

Mikey popped up from the floor wearing his signature goofy grin. Leo gave a light chuckle, not wanting to hurt himself, for it seemed that the yelling and shrieking had surprised the young turtle so much that he fell off the side of the bed. It didn't; however, seem to faze the energetic turtle, because he was pouring over his newly awakened older brother with more energy than Donnie after several cups of coffee.

"I missed you all more than you could possibly know."

"We missed you too Leo. We thought we weren't ever going to see you again."

Leo's heart broke as he watched the tears threaten to fall from Mikey's eyes. He placed his hand on his brother's cheek and soothingly rubbed it with his thumb.

"Hey, don't think that way. I am here now and I promise you I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

His brother smiled and it was soon reflecting off of all their faces, including his own. He was so happy to finally be home.

"What on earth is going on up here? Do you have any idea what tim-"

Casey Jones and April O'Neil stopped in their tracks when they saw not three, but four turtles sitting up in bed. One in particular caught their eye.

"Leo!"

"Hi guys."

"Man we missed you dude."

"Oh Leo, it is so good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well."

"My son?"

All heads turned to Master Splinter standing in the door way taking in the whole seen before him. He smiled and walked over to the bed and kneeled at Leo's side.

"Leonardo, I have missed you greatly my son, it is good to see you home once again."

Leo couldn't help the tears that were beginning to gloss over his eyes.

"Father, I-I missed you so much."

He soon found himself involved in a hug from his Father, brothers, and friends. He honestly wished he could stay like this forever but, something, or someone caught his attention in the doorway.

"It seems I am the last to the party."

There stood Nellie leaning against the door frame, with her arms crossed over her chest causally. The red head took notice of Leo's shocked expression and laughed.

"Hi, I'm April's cousin. How are you feeling? Because you were hurt pretty bad."

Leo just sat there for a second before he snapped back to his senses.

"O-Oh I am Leonardo, or Leo for short, and I think you'd understand if I didn't shake your hand."

"Of course, but back to my original question. How are you feeling?"

He paused. He looked at his brother's faces, they transformed from looks of joy and happiness, to those of sadness and pain. He sighed and spoke.

"Well, right now everything still hurts or is sore in some way or another."

They all looked at him and his brother's heads slightly bowed. He looked back at Nellie. She gave a slight nod and moved in closer.

"How about your mid-section? Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"Um…It is still pretty sore and if I move it hurts like crazy, and I am still having some difficulties breathing, but I think that that is mainly from the pain."

"Can I take a look?"

"What? O-Oh, yeah sure."

She sat down next to him on the bed and placed her hands around his mid-section. She began pressing on the side slightly, and it took every ounce of his will power not to scream. She picked up on his hitched breathe anyway, and slowly released the pressure she had on his sides.

"I'm sorry. I know that must have hurt, but I needed to make sure that the support band I put in stayed in the proper place, which it has thankfully."

"No it's fin- Wait, you did what?"

"Oh," She cast her gaze towards Don. "You didn't tell him yet, did you?"

Don let out a shaky laugh, "Uh about that, no."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

The group's attention was turned back to the turtle lying on the bed. He wore an expression of confusion mixed with a little bit of annoyance.

"Okay, Leo do you remember what I told you when we were getting you out?" The latter shook his head. His entire memory was blacked out from when Hun took out he remote and on. "Well your ribcage had collapsed and was putting too much pressure on your lungs, essentially you were suffocating. Unfortunately I couldn't perform the procedure necessary, and since we couldn't take you to a hospital, April called up Nellie. She operated on you and put a surgical steel support band under your ribcage. Now they can heal, but they won't be pressing on your lungs. I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't been willing to help."

"She saved your life dude."

Leo turned his head to Nellie. She could see small trace of a tear on his face and it broke her heart that someone that young had been put through that much. She was surprised though, that despite everything that had happened he was smiling and he had lifted his head to her.

"Thank You. I owe you my life."

She smiled in return and patted him on the shoulder.

"Who wants breakfast?"

All heads turned to Mike. There was a small and awkward silence before Leo started laughing. He laughed and laughed, despite the pain it was causing him. Soon everyone joined in, including Mikey. After the pain from laughing became too much, and Leo had to stop, he placed his hand on his brother's head and gave him a long overdue noogie.

"Thanks Mike, I really need that."

"Any time bro, but seriously can we get something to eat. I'm starving!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. I was going to post this yesterday but I just didn't have time to type anything. But I promise that I will post chapter ten today as well. So be on the lookout. **

* * *

_All heads turned to Mike. There was a small and awkward silence before Leo started laughing. He laughed and laughed, despite the pain it was causing him. Soon everyone joined in, including Mikey. After the pain from laughing became too much, and Leo had to stop, he placed his hand on his brother's head and gave him a long overdue noogie._

_"Thanks Mike, I really need that."_

_"Any time bro, but seriously can we get something to eat. I'm starving!"_

* * *

"Raphael, move your foot to the left! Donatello, keep your legs straight! Michelangelo, Michelangelo! Pay attention."

"Sorry Sensei."

Nellie, Leo, and April were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. Well, Nellie and April were sitting. Seeing as Leo had only been back for a week he still couldn't sit up or really do anything. He was stuck either lying on the couch or upstairs in the turtle's room. The three were watching the turtles train in the main room of April's apartment. The three ninja's had been going at it for four hours already. Master Splinter was extremely cross and was punishing them for their mishap early that day.

* * *

"_AHHHHHH MOTHER..."_

_Four heads perked up at the sound. They immediately knew who it was, Leo. The scream had been one of great pain. April, Casey, Nellie, and Splinter all raced upstairs. They were shocked when they opened the door and found Mike standing by the bed crying, and Don and Raph trying to help Leo off the floor. The disturbing part of it all was the fact that Leo was whimpering in pain and seemed to be having trouble breathing. He still couldn't put any weight on his arms or legs so Raph and Donnie had to lift him up without any help._

"_What happened!?"_

_The three turned to find a surprised April and Casey, a concerned Nellie, and a very, very upset Splinter._

"_We-We didn't mean to, I mean it just happened and-"_

_Mikey's rambling was cut off by Leo._

"_I-It's not their fault. I-I'm fine OW!"_

_The two had finally gotten Leo back on the bed and he was sucking in small and ragged breaths. Nellie ran over and after a quick examination she announced that Leo was fine and the shortness of breath was from shock and pain._

* * *

It was later found out that something had possessed Leo's brothers to think that waking him up by jumping on the bed, and therefore scaring the hell out of the injured turtle, was a good idea. The end result had been Leo falling off the bed and landing on his stomach on the floor, a long lecture from both Splinter and Nellie, and two hours of extra training.

Just when the turtles seemed like they were about to collapse, Splinter raised a paw.

"That's enough for now."

The ninja's stilled and bowed to their sensei, swayed for a second, before completely collapsing in a heap on the floor.

April and Nellie sniggered, while Leo stiffly took a sip of his tea, shook his head and muttered something about little brothers.

"Serves you right." Nellie exclaimed. The three exhausted siblings groaned. "You could have pushed his recovery back a few weeks."

"If they had done that, they would be in worse shape than I am right now." Leo shot his little brothers a half-hearted glare before continuing, "I can't wait to be able to get up and walk around, to move even."

He sighed and closed his eyes. He only opened them when he felt a strong and calloused hand resting on his shoulder.

"Ya will be soon Leo. Right now ya need ta focus on getting better."

Raph finished his sentence with a warm hearted smile.

"You got it Raph."

"Ugh, what is that smell?"

Both April and Nellie had their faces scrunched up in disgust. Leo glanced at his brother's. All three of them had embarrassed and sheepish expressions painted on their faces.

"Um…I'm goin take a shower."

"Me too."

"Me three."

Nellie and April both watched as one by one the turtles filed into the bathroom. They looked over at Leo, who was wearing a smile and chuckling to himself.

"What got into them all of the sudd-," Leo raised an eye ridge at them and laughed as realization dawned on their faces. "Oohh"

After hearing much fighting and arguing, Raph, Don, and Mike emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey guys, feeling better?"

"Oh yeah, there isn't any feeling in the world that is better than that of a squeaky clean shell."

"Speaking of shells, how did you all become mutated turtles?"

All four mutants in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the kitchen table. Nellie was sitting there with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Um…It's kinda a long story. Ya sure ya want to know?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well alright then. Who would like to tell it?"

The brothers looked around at each other. Waiting for one of the others to start. Then three gazes fell on to the turtle on the couch.

"Well I guess the responsibility has fallen to me."

"Well, you always tell it the best Leo."

The youngest of the four came and sat beside the elder of the group and rested his head in the crook of Leo's neck. Leo waited until the rest of his brothers came and placed themselves on various parts of the couch.

"Alright, let's begin…"

With that Leo told Nellie the story of their creation.

"…and that was when Splinter named us after the painters of the renaissance era from a book he found in the sewers. Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael,-"

"And Leonardo, the best big brother ever."

Leo was touched by Mikey's sudden outburst. He looked down at the young turtle next to him and lovingly rubbed the little turtle's head.

"…and Leonardo. He gave us our masks and weapons and trained us in the art of ninjutsu. For Michelangelo, an orange mask and a pair of nunchuckus. For Raphael, a red mask and a pair of sai. For Donatello, a purple mask and a bo staff," He paused as his youngest brother got up from the couch and started walking away. "Mikey?"

"Just keep going, I'll be right back."

He paused for another second and started up again. "And for me…" He stopped once again; his katana and mask had been taken when he was captured.

"A blue mask and a pair of katana blades."

He looked up and saw his little brother holding a long rectangular package.

"Mike what's that?"

"Open it."

The package was set down in his lap. He wanted to reach out and untie the blue string on top, but found he was unable. _Damn arms._

"Mike will you help me out here."

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry I forgot."

Mike moved back to his original spot beside Leo. His nimble fingers had the package open in seconds. The lid was lifted and Leo gasped. There, sitting in the box before him, were his mask and katana.

"Oh my god."

He turned to his brothers.

"Welcome home Leo."

He was grinning from ear to ear and had tears of joy running from his eyes.

"You three are the best little brothers in the world. Mike will you do the honors?"

"I would love to Leo."

The orange clad turtle rose and moved behind his brother. In two swift movements the blue mask was fitted snuggly around the eldest's head.

"Thank you."

He ran his hands over the katana and their sheaths.

"Now then, heal up so ya can wear those again bro."

Leo just smiled. That was when he noticed that Mike was still behind him.

"Mikey, something wrong?"

It was then he realized his little brother was looking at the bandages wrapped around most of his face.

"Mike…"

"Leo what did they do to you?"

Everyone froze, even Mikey had his eyes closed and was standing as still as a statue.

"Mikey!" Raph hissed from beside the couch.

"No…It's alright. You all have the right to know. Go get Splinter and Casey; I don't want to repeat this."

April nodded and got up from her chair. Sensing the tension in the room, Nellie pushed in her chair and followed. Once they were gone Raph turned on his youngest brother and glared at him.

"Why would you ask that?"

Raph spat out his words with venom. The hothead moved in on Mike despite the pleas from Don and Leo.

"What would make you think that was okay?"

Mikey's eyes darted down as Raph's hands moved dangerously close to the hilts of his sai.

"No listen to me. I know it was sudden but I-I thought that maybe talking would help."

"Help?"

"Yeah. Like you know when you have a bad dream and then after you talk about it, it goes away, or lessens anyway. Maybe it would help Leo."

Raph continued moving in on Mikey.

"Raph! Stop where you are right now!"

Raph froze and turned to see Leo giving him 'the look'. He sighed and stuck his hand out to Mike.

"I'm sorry bro, I was just upset."

"I-It's okay, I shouldn't have asked."

"My sons what is going on?"

The teenagers turned to see their human friends and Splinter standing looking at them curiously. Donatello meekly replied.

"Nothing Master."

"Miss O'Neil said that Leonardo wished to see us, Leonardo?"

"Yes. Mikey was right, but I must tell you now. It's not a pleasant tale."

There were no negative responses so Leo began.

"Well as most of you know, the four of us were out on patrol when we decided to split up on the last leg of the city. After running for about fifteen minutes I felt a presence behind me. I kept going, not wanting to automatically engage the unknown force. Unfortunately they didn't give me much choice. They began firing various darts at me. I was able to avoid them for a while but eventually I was hit by one, then another, and so on until I blacked out. After who knows how long, I woke up chained to that wall in the cell you found me in. I waited there for a long time before anyone came for me. The first thing I was greeted with was a brutal beating by some foot soldiers. Once they had finished I was dragged out of my cell and up to the shredder. I was brought to his chamber and forced to bow and kneel in front of him. He asked me to join him. He told me he would treat me like a prince, not a prisoner. I obviously declined. So I was thrown back into my cell and beaten again, although this time Hun brought in the remote. I passed out after a while, so I don't know how long they were there. When I awoke I was once again kneeling before the shredder. He asked me to join him once more, and I declined again. I was met with another beating, although this time it was from the shredder himself."

Leo subconsciously reached as far as he could for the bandages around his face. He looked into the faces surrounding him. He saw horror, pain, tears, and anger. He immediately felt guilty. _I shouldn't have burdened them with this information._ "I told you it wasn't pretty. I really should stop." He saw his brother shake his head. "No Leo, if you need to say this, say it. It might be hard to listen to but if we need to we will." Leo nodded. "Alright. After shredder decided I was a lost cause he thought to use me for information. I was drugged and when I woke up I was tied to a rack with the shredder in front of me. He asked me where you all were. When I didn't reply he had Hun crank the rack. He repeated his question and when I remained silent Hun cranked the rack again. He repeated this and kept going until all my joints had been dislocated. I started screaming from the pain and he started laughing. I could hear them cracking, popping out of their sockets. The pain was unbearable. I must have passed out because I woke up and I was chained up again, but with some new bruises. Throughout, what I later learned was two months; I was repeatedly beaten and tortured for information. Since I received no medical help my wounds became infected, and I soon felt the effects. It wasn't long before I figured out that I was dying. The shredder knew it too. He would spend hours taunting me about not being strong enough, failing my family, not being able to save them. They told me that I should give up, that you were never coming for me, that I wasn't worth it." Leo looked at his family and his friend's faces, most were crying. "But I never believed them. I would never give up on you. I knew you were coming for me and I knew that I had to stay strong for you. Thinking of you helped get me through my darkest days in the shredders hold, through the loneliness of my cell, through the times I almost gave up. It was you all that saved me, and not just in a physical way. You saved my strength, you saved my heart."

The room was silent. Everyone there, especially his brothers, was shocked by how calm Leo was. It was then that it truly became apparent to how strong Leo really was. It was Don who finally spoke.

"Oh Leo, you are never alone, and you never will be."

It was then that everyone noticed that Leo was smiling. Mike made the first move. He wrapped his arms around Leo and silently cried on his brother's shoulder.

"We love you Leo. I, Love you."

"I know Mike. I never doubted that."

One by One they joined in the hug. Nellie sat in the background, feeling slightly awkward before she felt someone grab her hand. She traced it back to Leo.

"You are part of this family now. We will always be there for you."

She smiled and joined the group. The next hour was spent telling stories, given much happier ones, and laughing. All too soon Nellie had to take her leave. It was filled with heartfelt goodbyes; no one wanted her to go.

"Hey if ya ever find yourself near the sewers, pay us a visit."

"I will."

"Yeah keep in touch."

"Of course."

"I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too Mike, and be good. Don't bug Leo."

"Thank you again Miss Nellie, for saving my sons life."

"There was no way I was going to let him die."

She gave hugs to everyone one last time but just as she was about to walk out the door she heard a voice from behind her.

"Remember what I told you. You are a part of this family now, which means whenever you need us gives us a call."

She could tell that Leo was straining to get his voice to carry to the door.

"I'll keep that in mind, and Leo, don't strain yourself. I don't want to get another call at two in the morning."

She could hear his small and subtle chuckle.

"Nellie, thank you. I really do owe you my life."

She turned to get one last look at the turtle stranded on the couch.

"Until we meet again Nellie."

"I look forward to it Leo."

And with that last thought hanging in the air Nellie closed the door.

* * *

**I know, I know it was long, but there was so much to say. Well this is the end of Nellie in this story, although I might bring her back in a different one, I'm not sure. Anyway, hang tight for chapter 10. I already have it typed so I will post it some time today in the afternoonish.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright sorry for the late update. I was up till 3 in the morning so I slept till about 1 in the afternoon and posted chapter 9 immediately. So here is chapter 10**

* * *

_"Nellie, thank you. I really do owe you my life."_

_She turned to get one last look at the turtle stranded on the couch._

_"Until we meet again Nellie."_

_"I look forward to it Leo."_

_And with that last thought hanging in the air Nellie closed the door._

* * *

It had been about three weeks since Leo had returned and all seemed well. Leo could finally sit up without any help, most of his bandages had been removed, and the infection was slowly depleting. However, Don was still keeping a close eye on it. One reason was that Leo had been right; if he hadn't been taken out when he was the infection would have killed him. Another thing bugging him was how slow it was leaving Leo's body. It was prohibiting the rest of his wounds from healing, and causing Leo to feel terrible. Don had run several tests' checking to make sure there was nothing serious that was causing the slow healing. Every test had come back with the same result; Leo was going to be fine. It was just bugging the brainy turtle that his brother's pain was being prolonged.

Mike was back to his joyful self again. He had even played a minor prank on Raph earlier. Unfortunately for the purple clad turtle, since Leo couldn't break them up, Don had to do it. Now said turtle was sitting on the couch with Leo nursing a bloody nose. Leo was watching his other two brothers complete their hundred flips he assigned them. The elder turtle wasn't too happy about what had happened to Don.

"Ninety-nine…"

"One-hundred…"

"Good now go clean up."

The two watched them walk off and as soon as Raph and Mike rounded the corner they heard a loud thump and a noticeable chuckle.

"Ow, what the hell Raph!"

"That was for earlier."

"LEEOOO! RAPH TRIPPED ME."

Leo groaned and put his head in his hands. Don shook his head and rubbed his brother's shell. Seeing as Mikey wasn't going to shut up anytime soon Don decided to help Leo out.

"We can hear you Mikey, and seeing as Leo can't get up, and I really don't want to. You are on your own."

Don looked back at Leo. His injured brother was rubbing his temples. It was another one of Leo's headaches. Don knew they were from the electrocution.

"Hey, are you sure you want to move back into the lair today? April said that we could stay here longer if we need to."

The latter shook his head. He looked up at his concerned brother and into his eyes. He never realized how unique they truly were. They were a deep brown with small flecks of gold and dark emerald green.

"No Don, we need to head back. We have burdened April enough, and besides, I want to go home."

* * *

"Are you guys sure you want to leave?"

"Yes. Thank you Miss O'Neil and Mister Jones."

"Alright, but call if you need anything. We'll drop by tomorrow and check in okay?"

"We look forward to it."

The two humans looked at the small family before them. Don and Master Splinter were headed down the fire escape, while Raph and Mike were arguing about Leo. Said turtle was strapped down to a gurney in between the two siblings. He still couldn't put any weight on his legs or arms, and he refused to be carried by Raph. He was also still pretty weak so movement was out of the question. Leo smiled at April and Casey before returning to making peace between his two siblings. Soon they calmed down and maneuvered out the window and down the fire escape.

The couple looked out the window and watched as the family filed into the battle shell and drove off towards home.

* * *

The battle shell pulled into the garage and Don turned off the engine. He and Splinter got out from the front and waited for the rest of their family. Soon they appeared from the back of the battle shell. Mike was trying to wake Leo. He had dozed off on the way from April's. It pained them all, seeing as this was the first time since his surgery that Leo had slept peacefully. The elder turtle had been racked by nightmares whenever he closed his eyes. Sometimes he wouldn't even sleep at all.

"Hey Leo, come on bro we're home."

"Huh, oh. Thanks for waking me."

They climbed into the elevator and soon the door slid open.

"Welcome home Leo."

* * *

**So Leo finally makes it home. I have planned to make one more chapter but I'm open so, we'll see. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So chapter 12 is going to be the last chapter and should be posted sometime after this one.**

* * *

_"Hey Leo, come on bro we're home."_

_"Huh, oh. Thanks for waking me."_

_They climbed into the elevator and soon the door slid open._

_"Welcome home Leo."_

* * *

Over the next two and half months, Leo's strength slowly returned. It was around the first five weeks that he was finally able to get up and move around. It took him awhile but with the help of his brothers and Splinter, he was able to walk across the lair. He stumbled frequently, but that was expected considering he hadn't used his legs in over three months. The use of his arms came about a week later. He could now properly hold glasses, food, and much to his pleasure, his katana. His rib cage didn't fully heal until after 9 weeks had passed. Don had removed the steel brace that Nellie had inserted, and despite his protests, Leo had to stay off his feet for a week while his plastron healed up again.

Leo began training the second Don told him he could. It was on the 11th week. On his first day of practice with the rest of his brothers, he managed to take them all down with ease. The family was finally feeling complete again after far too long. Even though he was more than able, Leo didn't join his brother's on patrol, he refused to. When his brothers were gone he was a nervous wreck. He was terrified that the shredder would try for one of them. One night Don, Raph, and Mike had come home a little later than usual, and they returned to find Leo pacing by the door. He wrapped them in a hug, broke down crying and confessed his worries about the shredder. It was right then and there that he decided he was going to start coming on patrol with them again.

Tonight was the first time since that incident that the brothers were going out. Leo was standing nervously by the door, katana on his back and mask around his head. He was still baring some of his bandages. Raph was getting worried about his brother. He had been keeping an eye on him all day. He knew that Don and Mike had been as well. He watched as his brother shuffled off into the dojo. The red masked turtle let out a sigh and pulled himself off the couch. He walked over to the dojo, but before he could even knock Leo's voice floated out from behind the door.

"Come in Raph."

He chuckled and pulled open the door.

"Ya gotta teach me how ya do that fearless."

The elder turtle gave a weak chuckle and turned to face Raph.

"I know why you're here Raph, and before you ask, I am fine and I am going with you."

Raph sighed. _Man he can be stubborn. Heh, me calling someone else stubborn. What is this world coming too?_ He nodded and left the room.

It was twenty minutes later when the turtles were standing by the lair door, about to leave. The three younger brothers watched as the eldest sibling walked towards them. He still had a slight limp, not that it hindered him in anyway.

"You guys ready?"

"Are you?"

Leo paused before replying.

"Yes…Now then let's go."

Leo ran out of the lair, blue mask tails whipping behind him. The three other brothers paused, looked at each other with worried glances before speeding off after their older brother.

Within minutes the turtles reached the rooftops of New York City. It was a rare cold and crisp night where you could see stars, despite the lights from the various buildings. The four siblings were at the moment playing a game of tag. Leo was running up ahead a grin permanently plastered onto his face. His younger brothers were running behind him and away from the youngest of the group. They had similar expressions to Leo, their worries concerning their older brother long gone. Mike had been the unlucky recipient of becoming the tagger. Although there was an occasional complaint from him, anyone that looked at the young turtle would have seen an expression of pure joy on his face. As the elder turtle reached the ledge of the building he was currently on, something on the street caught his eye. He stopped and crouched down. Right below them a small gang of purple dragons were robbing what looked like an electronics store. Raph and Don soon appeared by his side and immediately they saw what had caught the eldest's attention.

"Hey guys! Why'd you stop?"

The orange clad turtle received three different shushes and came to stand by his brothers. Leo reached his still bandaged arm up and grabbed the hilt of his katana. The glint of a sai being twirled caught his attention and he smirked, Raph had been hoping for a fight all night. He could hear the chains of Mikey's nun-chucks swinging. He knew the youngest was ready. Leo could also feel someone's gaze upon him. He turned to see Don holding his Bo loosely but giving him a concerned stare.

"Don?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Leo? I mean practice is one thing…but this is something much bigger. You don't even have all your bandages off yet."

He gestured to his arms, neck, face, and legs. It annoyed Leo a little that his younger brother didn't think he couldn't handle himself, but that being said, he knew that Don was saying this completely out of genuine concern for his well-being; his time in captivity had been extremely hard for Don. Raph had informed the elder turtle about how Don would beat himself up over not being able to track where he was. Leo gave his brother a smile.

"Don, I appreciate the concern, but I will be fine. I'm ready."

Don gave him a smile, but Leo could still see the worry in his eyes.

"Alright already, are we goin ta do this or not?"

Leo shook his head, Raph always was impatient.

"Alright let's go, and guys be-"

"COWABUNGA!"

He was interrupted as Raph and Mike leaped off the building. Don followed suit after giving the eldest a small shrug.

"…careful."

With that he joined his brother in the fray. He had forgotten how good it felt to fight beside his brothers. He knew that the purple dragons weren't exactly a threat but you can never be too careful, so he checked in on his brothers frequently during the fight. Raph was knocking down purple dragons left and right, his sai glittering against the moonlight. Don was to his left taking on three dragons. They were unconscious and on the ground in a second. Don hadn't even broken a sweat. Lastly his watchful gaze fell on Mikey. He chuckled as he watched the youngest fight. He was taunting the dragons with his usual banter and other tricks. It certainly was strange but Leo had to admit the ninjas fighting style was successful. He was essentially having his enemies waste their own energy before finishing them off. They never did give him enough credit. Leo turned his attention back to the foes in his path. He let out a battle cry and advanced.

After fighting off the dragons and dropping them off at the police station, the turtles decided it was a good time to head home. They ran along the rooftops until they found the right alley and dropped down by the manhole cover. Leo was about to lift the lid before he froze. His hands flew up to his katana and sliced an arrow in half just before it buried itself in his back. He saw his brothers tense as he reached down to pick up half of the arrow. There was a note tied onto it. He unfolded it, took one look at it, and dropped it on the ground.

"We need to go now!"

"Leo what's wrong?"

"No time. Just go!"

But it was too late. Swarms of black already lined the rooftops. Leo swore under his breath and switched into 'leader mode'.

"Guys get behind me and get ready."

The turtles did as they were told. They were soon shell to shell with each other watching the skies, weapons drawn. Without any warning the hoards of ninja dropped down on them from above until they filled the entire alley. Each side stood in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move. A shuriken was thrown; it was unknown from which side, for as soon as it left the throwers hand, the fight began.

The four brothers fought and fought, and Leo was getting worried. They had taken out probably a hundred foot soldiers, but whenever they knocked out one, two more would fill their place. He also had taken notice to the fact that the foot were pushing them into a corner. Soon they would be completely trapped. Raph seemed to take notice as well, for he locked eye contact with Leo and nodded.

"Guys get to the roofs!"

Each turtle scrambled up the nearest fire escape, and climbed to the roof. They soon regained their original position. Leo was taking in how tired his brothers looked. Even Raph was breathing hard.

"We…need…to…get…out…of…here."

"Donnie's…right…I'm…beat."

Leo and Raph nodded, but before they could do anything they found themselves surrounded once again. Just as he was about to signal his brothers to attack, something caught the blue banded turtles attention, heavy metal footsteps.

Leo's eyes widened and as he watched the figure of his pain and suffering come forward through the crowd.

"No…"

But there he was. Cloaked in a hard metal suit was the shredder. Leo's eyes hardened and his body stiffened as the eyes that haunted him searched his body and stuck on the remaining bandages. Then the voice that taunted him, laughed at him, and degraded him sounded once more.

"We meet again Leonardo, and I hope to make this the last."

* * *

**Yes I had to bring back the shredder. I think that Leo and his brothers would like some revenge, and who am I to deny them just that. Chapter 12 will be the final showdown between Leo and the shredder. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this is the last chapter for this story. It has been quite the ride, don't you think? Well here it is, the final and hopefully epic battle between the foot and the turtles. Oh and I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed The Struggle. It truly means a lot to me that you all have such kind words to share.**

* * *

_But there he was. Cloaked in a hard metal suit was the shredder. Leo's eyes hardened and his body stiffened as the eyes that haunted him searched his body and stuck on the remaining bandages. Then the voice that taunted him, laughed at him, and degraded him sounded once more._

_"We meet again Leonardo, and I hope to make this the last."_

* * *

"You brought the entire family. How considerate of you."

"Don't you dare touch them. This fight is between you and me."

Shredder gave the turtles a wicked snarl. Leo smirked as Raph shot him one in return. Leo and his brothers stiffened as another familiar figure sauntered over and placed himself behind the shredder.

"Hey freaks," He gestured towards Leo's bandages before continuing, "Still not feeling too hot, huh."

"Shut up ya stupid ape."

"Why you little..." Hun growled at Raph's comment. He began to approach the red clad turtle.

"Hun! If you wish to remain in one piece, I suggest you learn your place and step back."

The large man froze, shot Raph a killer glare, which Raph brushed off great ease, bowed to the shredder, and returned to his former spot behind him. The turtle's leader took the moment of calm to check his surroundings. He could tell that the foot ninja surrounding them were getting restless. He moved his glance to his brother's. Raph had the blaze of vengeance in his eye and was wound up so tightly, it seemed that anything, no matter how small, would set him off. He could tell that Don and Mike were tired, but they too seemed to have gained a burst of energy from rage. He turned his concentration back to the shredder. He would be lying if he denied that seeing the shredder standing before him, bold as brass, not even slightly bothered by the fact that he put someone through so much pain, washed waves of anger over his entire body.

"I must give you some credit Leonardo. You have managed to survive all of our various encounters, no matter how far I push you."

"I don't want to hear anything from you. You are a heartless monster." Leo growled.

"Oh, so harsh. Is that truly what you think?"

"YOU KEPT ME FROM MY FAMILY FOR TWO MONTHS! YOU TOURTURED ME AND MADE ME SUFFER EVERYDAY!"

Leo could feel himself losing control of his emotions as he screamed at the shredder. He saw the surprise in his brother's faces. He never lost control like this. The elder turtle tried to compose himself. He didn't want to let the shredder win and get the best of him.

"What do you want from us?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you and your family to die by my hand." To emphasize his point the shredder closed his fist into a tight ball.

The brother's waited, watching their enemy with hawk like eyes. They prepared themselves as the shredder raised his hand above his head and made several sharp movements.

"Foot ninja! Attack!"

With the final approval from the shredder the foot ninja made their move. They attacked the turtles from all angles. The turtles, however, were ready and they also sprang into action.

Donnie and Mikey took on the enormous crowds of foot ninja and Raph was keeping himself busy with some foot ninja of his own, and was greatly enjoying the revenge he was getting on Hun.

Leonardo on the other hand, headed straight for the shredder. The two were fighting ferociously. Despite his high skill level the shredder and Leo were about evenly matched. Splinter had trained him well. After a few strikes one would hit home on both sides. There was a slash to the shredders middle from Leo's katana, a cut across the healing gashes on Leo's face from the shredder's gauntlet, a solid hit from Leo's foot to shredders knee, and a painful jab to Leo's stiff ankles from the shredders foot.

"You are improving Leonardo, but you and your pathetic brother's shall not prevail."

"You will never win shredder. We will triumph over your evil."

The shredder let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh you underestimate me Leonardo."

With that he violently punched Leo in the stomach making him gasp for breathe, which unfortunately left him vulnerable. The shredder took the opportunity to send a sharp hit down upon Leo's shoulder. The young turtle howled in pain as healing joints were once again damaged.

"You are pathetic and weak Leonardo! You shame that rat you call a father. You are nothing but a failure." The shredder spat out his words.

"You know nothing."

"Oh, I think different. I know exactly what scares you. I know how you think, love, and how you feel pain. I know everything about you Leonardo."

"NO! YOU DO NOT KNOW ME!"

Leo jumped up and stared the shredder directly in the face. Soon his constant concern for his brothers overwhelmed his anger. He almost felt like laughing when he saw his brother's behind him. The foot ninja were lying unconscious on the ground, and the ones that were left were running off in the other direction, but by far the sweetest part of it all was Hun. The mountainous man was hog tied and gagged on the side of the roof. Donnie always was prepared.

The shredder took advantage of his distraction once again. He struck Leo and spent him flying. He landed in a heap by his brother's feet. He tried to raise himself up, but his shaky arms wouldn't allow it.

"Leo! Hang on bro, we got ya."

He managed to stand with the help of his brothers. He wiped the blood from his mouth and glared directly into the shredder's cold eyes.

"The time you spend taking care of those insolent pests you call brothers, will be your downfall."

"Do not drag them into this shredder."

Leo tightened his grip on his beloved katana, and stumbled forward.

"Still you fight, you are a fool Leonardo."

Leo snarled and took a defensive stance.

"Leo, please don-"

"No, I need to do this. This is my fight, and my fight only."

Leo's brothers reluctantly nodded and backed up. Shredder chuckled and moved forward. A minute of silence passed before Leo unleashed his fury on the shredder. He let out a battle cry that rivaled Mike's and charged forward. His katana clashed loudly with the shredder's gauntlet. A loud metallic echo sounded off the rooftops. They fought violently until they were both bleeding and panting. Leo's brothers were standing with their mouths dropped to the floor. They had no idea that Leo held that much ferocity inside him.

"You are going to lose Leonardo."

"I will never give in to you."

They lunged at each other again. The brothers cringed as screams of pain reached their ears. They were coming from both sides. Mike had closed his eyes and had his head buried on Raph's shoulder. Don was watching, but constantly looking away, not wanting to see his brother in pain. Raph had his eyes glued to the scene, and was ready to jump in if his older brother needed him. Still the two fought. It seemed like they were never going to stop.

It was then that it happened. The brother's saw the shredder's lips move and then their brother snapped. He knocked the shredder back with a kick to the head, then a short jab to the back of his knees, and finally Leo screamed and dug his katana deep into the shredder's stomach.

Timed seemed to stop as Leo back away, pulled out his katana, which had a thin sheen of blood on it, and the shredder fell forward. He hit the ground struggling for breath. Leo leaned down to the shredder and spoke with a voice filled with venom and raw anger.

"You hurt me, and most importantly, my family. Now you are finished."

He walked towards his brothers before his legs buckled. His brothers ran to him and cradled him in their arms.

"Leo..."

"Guys…I'm fine. Just tired."

Don smiled and gently spoke.

"Let's go home."

"I agree."

"Me too."

The four took one last look at the scene and turned away. They dropped down into the alley below them with Mike in the lead, and Raph and Don supporting Leo between them. Just before they reached the man hole Leo asked to stop. He looked his brother's in the eyes and smiled.

"Leo what is it?"

"I was…I was just thinking about these past few months."

"And that made you smile."

"No…You all did."

The three brothers stood there in shock. After a minute they all returned Leo's smile.

"It's over guys, we beat him." Leo paused before looking up at the sky and continuing.

"We won."

* * *

**Finally it's done! I must say I am happy with the end. Sorry I didn't post sooner, but I ran out of time to finish typing. Again thank you to all who have reviewed my story! Now I ask you, the viewers a question. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write an epilogue, but if enough people want one, I will write one. Send me a PM or just put it in a review. Thanks, and keep an eye out!**


	13. PLEASE READ THIS!

Okay so I am leaving the status of The Struggle as in progress, because as I said at the end of the last chapter, I might to an epilogue.

If I don't get enough requests, or I just decide not to do an epilogue (I am going to be busy)by the end of next week, then I will change the status to complete.

So even though it doesn't say complete, this story is done.

I would like to send thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed my story, followed or favorite me or my story, and anyone that just took their time to read me story.

Thanks again, and until next time,

-weepingangel9578


	14. Chapter 14

**So here's the epilogue. I am now officially finished with this story, but I am starting a new story called **_**Sick Day**_**. I am not sure if I am going to make it a one shot or a multi-chapter fiction. So watch for that one and enjoy the final bit of **_**The Struggle**_**.**

* * *

"Guys come on! You're missing the movie!"

"Oh no. I am devastated."

Raph feigned sorrow and continued towards the couch. He flopped down next to Don. Mikey stuck his tongue out at the sarcasm dripping from his older brother's voice. But it soon forgotten as he picked up the popcorn and began munching away.

The turtles had decided to start up their tradition of Friday being 'movie night'. Mikey was thrilled when it was announced. Leo and Don had had to listen to the orange and red clad turtles argue and fight about who got to choose the movie all day. After a while Donnie threw his arms up in despair and left Leo with the final decision.

They were able to start this tradition again because after the shredder had been defeated, crime slowed down on the street. The foot partially disappeared and the purple dragons weren't much of a threat once they were without the shredder. The turtles were enjoying the relaxation, especially Leo. He was spending as much time possible with his brother's and Splinter.

"Leo why'd ya let Mikey pick the movie? I mean so far it's been terrible."

Leo just smiled and shrugged. He laughed when Mikey grabbed him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Leo picked me because I am his favorite little brother and you're a meany, right Leo?"

"Um...sure Mikey."

"Told you Raph," Mike stated with a fake pout and latched on to his older brother for the rest of the movie.

Leo looked over to his hotheaded brother and rolled his eyes. Raph just shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie.

After a little more arguing, a popcorn fight, and irritated lecture from Don, and slap on the back of the head by Leo, Raph retired to his room grumbling, and Mike had fallen asleep snuggled up next to Leo.

"Hey Don, please get some sleep to tonight, okay?"

"Yeah. I got a lot done today, so I don't think that I am going to do anything tonight."

"Alright. Goodnight Don."

"Night Leo, oh and good luck." He gestured to the slumbering turtle next to his older brother.

"Thanks Don."

Leo turned his attention back to Mike. He lifted him up gently and carried him to his room. He opened the door, placed him on the bed, and covered him with the blankets. He smiled when he heard Mike mumbling in his sleep.

"Leo...I love you...don't go, please don't go...we just got you back."

Leo's smiled faded and morphed into a frown. He moved in and sat down next to Mike. He gently rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Mike. I'm right here, I'm right here."

Mikey slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Leo.

"Mikey do you want me to stay here tonight?"

Mikey sheepishly nodded and moved over.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. You know I would do anything for you Mikey, for all of you."

Mikey smiled. He curled up in his bed again And waited for Leo to climb in. He looked up again as Leo placed his comforting hand on his carapace.

"I will be right back Mike. I'm just going to check on Raph and Don."

"Okay."

Leo gave his little brother one more smile before he walked out of his room. He navigated his way until he reached Raph's room. Before he even opened the door he could hear snoring drifting through, and out to the hallway. He laughed; Raph always was a heavy sleeper.

He walked farther down the hall until he reached his genius brother's door. He noticed the light on and knocked softly. A small "yeah" was heard, so he pushed open the door.

He found his younger brother lying in bed engrossed in a book.

"I thought that you were headed to bed?"

"Well, technically I am in bed." The genius smiled smugly as the elder turtle raised an eye ridge and chuckled. "But, I just wanted to finish this chapter."

"Okay, I was just checking in. Oh and Don."

"Hmm?"

"If you need me I will be in Mike's room."

This caught the genius's attention. He sighed and looked at Leo.

"He having nightmares again?"

"Yeah he was talking in his sleep."

Don sighed again, "He has been having them since you were taken. They got better when you were healing, but they must have gotten worse again."

This time it was Leo's turned to sigh. He walked over to Don's bed and sat down.

"Your capture was hard on all of us. After the first month with no clues, and no word, we thought...we thought that you were dead. It crushed Mikey's spirit. You're his hero Leo, losing you would have destroyed him. I could see it in Raph too. He was trying to stay strong for us, but I could tell he was breaking. Heck, even I gave up hope when I couldn't find anything to help. We were fighting among ourselves, we were a mess. But now your back, you're healed and we have too. Mikey is just taking a little longer."

Leo sat there in silence, guilt eating at him.

"I am so sorry that I put you all through so much. I tried to contact you or Splinter and tell you to stop looking and move on. I knew that I wasn't going to make it much longer so I didn't want to you to run yourselves ragged."

"Leo don't apologize. It was not your fault, and besides, we would never let you go, we couldn't."

Leo smiled. He was touched by how much his brother's really cared for him. He pulled Donnie into a hug.

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you too Leo. And not to be rude but I am really tired." Almost on cue Don let out a yawn.

"Oh yeah sorry to keep you up, and I should get back to Mikey."

"Night."

"Night."

Leo walked out of the room and closed the door. He headed back to Mikey's room. He opened the door and walked over to the bed where Mikey was curled up whimpering.

"Mike what's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare, a-and I thought that you weren't coming back."

"I'll always come back. I could never leave you guys."

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around his older brother and pulled him close.

"I love you Leo."

"I love you too Mikey."

The two snuggled up to each other and soon dozed off. Tonight was the first night in far too long that the turtle's house hold had a quiet and restful night.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
